The field of atherothrombosis is poised for advances in basic science and novel therapeutics, yet faces considerable challenges to clinical translation due to 1) the very success of current therapies (rendering event rates low and hence clinical trials large and lengthy) and 2) the lack of validated predictors of clinical outcomes to evaluate new therapies short of endpoint trials, and to target cost-effective preventive therapies to asymptomatic individuals nonetheless at high risk, as well as to those with established disease. Bringing basic science discoveries to the bedside with minimum delay will require major advances. This meeting will bring together investigators of various disciplines to confront these issues. Emerging science of genetics, lipid metabolism, metabolic syndrome, stem cell biology, thrombosis will be coupled with discussions of emerging biomarkers and rapidly evolving imaging technologies. This conjunction should spur progress in confronting these challenges and reducing the rapidly advancing ravages of atherothrombosis worldwide. Cardiovascular disease, namely heart attacks, strokes, and gangrene of the limbs, is a rising challenge not only in developed nations but increasingly worldwide. The major contributor to this worldwide epidemic is hardening of the arteries, a frequent cause of blood clots. Advances in basic scientific research afford new opportunities for understanding, predicting, preventing, and treating the complications of hardening of the arteries or atherosclerosis and the formation of blood clots that obstruct critical blood vessels that supply the brain, heart, and limbs. This meeting aims to foster interdisciplinary approaches to speed the practical application of the basic scientific advances being made in the laboratory. This effort will hasten the translation of research discoveries to promote health of the heart and blood vessels at home and abroad.